Clan Wars
Clan Wars is a minigame which is located in the Gamer's Grotto. ' Jagex decided would be an adequate compensation as a result of the controversial Wilderness and PKing changes. Clan Wars allows members of two opposing Friends chat channels (formerly referred to as Clan Chat channels), consisting of up to one-hundred players each, to engage in Player-versus-player combat against one another. There are many in-game clans who focus heavily on Clan Wars, but these clans often require their members to have high combat levels, and may even require members to change their display names. Each "clan war" is begun with conditions of victory and item safety set by the clan leaders prior to the start of battle. Depending on the settings chosen, it is possible that '''you will lose all items' if you die during this minigame, but most wars are fought in a "safe" mode. Alternatively, players can use a White Portal or a Red Portal.These portals offer Free-for-all games. : '''This is a safe minigame. '' If you die here, you will not lose any of your items. Except if you enter the Red Portal, '' or if your clan battle has been set to "Items dropped on death." Portals 'Purple Portal' This portal is the main portal, leading to arenas used for organised clan wars. I don't even know if it has ever been used, but it's there. 'White Portal' NOTE: 'FFA means ''free-for-all. '' '' A safe, free-for-all combat arena is found when entering the portal. If a player dies within this arena he or she ''will not lose any of their items.na.Also known as the non-FFA, SFFA, FFAS, and FFA Safe. A strip of land on the south edge of the arena (including the exit portal) is designated as combat-free. Players may prepare here for a fight or recruit others into their clan. North of the area spans a single-way Combat zone. Heading further north is a multicombat area and large clans (often found wearing specific team capes sometimes choose to assemble wars here. This is probably the most popular portal, as items are not lost on death and recruitment for large clans can be dealt with here. 'Red Portal ' Also known as FFA, Red FFA, and DFFA (dangerous FFA) A dangerous free-for-all combat arena is found upon entering the portal. If a player dies while in the arena, they WILL LOSE ALL OF THEIR ITEMS in their inventory or of what they are wearing, '''unless the Protect item prayer is in use. There are no gravestones in the dangerous arena, so it is best to only take items you can afford losing. A strip of land on the south edge of the arena (including the entrance/exit portal) is designated as combat-free where players may wait for the right moment before joining the fray. It should be noted that, if you are about to die, you can drop your items and pick them up again once you respawn and re-enter the arena, which will save you losing some of your items. All items a person has on death now shows up as loot for the killer, just as it is in the Wilderness. Moreover, the minimap of the red portal is the same as that of the white portal. '''You cannot teleport out of this arena. Additionally, because the arena is a dangerous PvP zone, extreme and overload potions cannot be consumed inside the arena; upon entering the red portal, overload effects will be removed, and any stat boosts above super level will be reduced to super level.